Salvation
by Genesis's Lady
Summary: Written for Amaranthos's Contest. Sephiroth and Tifa have been seeing each other secretly for two years. Despite his desire to be with Tifa, he opts to destroy the last bit of Jenova by his death again., but two friends interfere with his plan.


Salvation

She could see the feathers dancing in the wind in it's silent mocking dance. She could almost feel them glide across her skin as they had before in the many encounters she had with the ex-general. No one but Vincent knew that Sephiroth had been visiting her since their journey first began that two years ago. He trusted her with his story and she trusted him with her heart.

He told her about the numerous injections he had received from Hojo who claimed they were immunizations from illnesses, when he was thirteen was the first time he met his bedt friends Genesis and Angeal. When he was fifteen he and his friends were thrown into the Wutai War, when he was seventeen he lost his friends, but gained a new friend in Angeal's apprentice Zack Fair. He was eighteen when he came to Nibelheim, though most would say he was old because of his status he was actually quite young.

Then that fateful day when he destroyed her hometown and robbed her of her childhood was when he was nineteen, it was his birthday. Jenova was able to grasp his mind and bend it to her will, her voice demanding death and destruction. Sephiroth was no match for that demon's mind games. Even so, he refused and thus she took over him. However, with the constant taking over Sephiroth and trying to keep him under her thumb so to speak, she was drastically weakened. This gave Sephiroth time to be himself. That is when he found her in Kalm and began seeing her every night after that.

The death of Aerith took its toll on Sephiroth. He was so angry with himself. He told Tifa to push Cloud on to destroy him. She refused and told him she loved him. Sephiroth was shocked to say the least. He knew he loved her, but for her to return his feelings he was just awestruck. He kept wondering how could she love a monster and even asked this. She claimed that he was no more of a monster than any human on this planet. If he believed he would become a monster then it is inevitable that he would become such. Her words stayed with him ever since.

He made a vow to her the night before that day in the Northern Crater that he would return free of Jenova and be with her. She had held on to that promise until today. She could tell that the cells Kadaj absorbed to become who he truly was, was not enough to control Sephiroth. How she knew that was easy, Sephiroth was not fighting like he was being controlled. Not really making those dark comments that Jenova was fond of making. He had returned and now Cloud was killing him again.

She watched with her beautiful wine colored eyes as Cloud dealt blow after blow to Sephiroth. It was unbearable to watch, the glass window of the Shera making it seem surreal. Each strike shattering her heart like it was made of glass. The handsome face of Sephiroth constricted in pain as each attack sliced his skin open. Blood and feathers flying about in the wind, some of the blood painted his face.

She turned her attention to Vincent who only nodded towards the door. Tifa smiled at him and ran towards the deck to see Sephiroth again. When she reached the railing, she yelled her lover's name which caused Sephiroth to look at her with widened eyes, he did not want her to witness his death once more. His cat-like mako infused eyes shined with adoration of his beloved. Cloud just looked between the two a confused yet shocked look appeared across his boyish features.

The tension between the three so thick not even Cloud's nor Sephiroth's sword could cut through it, but Sephiroth took it as a chance to see his angel. He glided down and landed in front of her. Tifa's eyes filled with tears at the sight of him and then they fell freely. Deep lacerations, scrapes, minor cuts, bruises, and a busted lip was the damage done to him. Sephiroth wiped the tears from her face and eyes while giving her a loving smile. " You can't die again. I won't let you.," Tifa whispered and grabbed ahold of Sephiroth. His blood painting her smooth ivory skin.

" My promise still stands my angel. I will return to you, but first I have to be rid of Jenova for good. I will not be controlled by that demon any longer. I wish I did not have to.," Sephiroth said holding her to him tightly, his heart breaking with each sob he heard. He lifted her face and passionately kissed her. When they broke the kiss, Tifa saw his body start to return to the lifestream. " No! Not again!,: She yelled holding on as tightly as she could to his frame.

" This is the only way to be rid of her angel. I will come back to you.," Sephiroth declared his eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears but shined with determination. " You are dedicated to this plan huh Sephiroth? Never considered asking me and Aerith for help did you?," Zack asked his voice echoing through the air. " You know me well enough Zack that nothing will stop me from what I desire.," Sephiroth said smiling turning his head slightly. His sight landing on Zack and Aerith.

" Is there anything we can do Aerith? I would hate to separate these two. They look so happy.," Zack said looking at his lover with his usual goofy smile on his face. " Sephiroth, I believe you are a bit too big to adopt just yet. Don't you think so?," Aerith said smiling at him. " Maybe.," Sephiroth said his brow rising in confusion. " You are friend.," Zack said patting his chest with his fist. " Let us handle Jenova. Step into my rain Sephiroth let me heal you.," Aerith said sweetly. " You see my friend everything works out in the end. Take our hand.," Zack said as he and Aerith outstretched their hand.

" It is worth a shot Sephiroth.," Tifa said trying to calm herself. " Yes it is.," Sephiroth said and made his way to them. " Whoa whoa, wait wait! What is going on here? Sephiroth is back to his old self, he destroyed Nibelheim, and killed you Aerith. He tried to destroy the planet not once but twice and she is in love with him and you two are gonna help him. What in the hell is going on here?," Cloud asked finally coming out of his stupor that happens more times than he cared to admit and jumped onto the Shera deck from his perch.

" Listen up Cloud. Much like you were controlled by Jenova, Sephiroth was too. The day Nibelheim was destroyed was not him but her. Even when he killed Aeris it was not him. She filled his head with lies from Hojo and herself. She weakened his mind and she gained control. However, with doing so much to control his body to her will she becomes weakened and her hold on Sephiroth wanes to where he is himself once more. We have been seeing each other for two years now. He promised he would come back to me after begging me to drive you on to destroy him. He is now back and I am not letting him go. So shut up and sheath your sword.," Tifa said her eyes shining with a rage none of them had seen before.

" No way. I am not gonna sheath my sword.," Cloud declared shocked that Tifa was angry with him. " Put your toy away before I break every bone in your body.," Tifa growled and cracked her knuckles to prove her seriousness. " Just put the sword away Strife before my angel follows through with her threat.," Sephiroth said smirking at the scene between the two friends. " Fine, but if he goes all psycho and I am not readily prepared I blame you.," Cloud said sheathing his sword and glared at Tifa.

" I will not go psycho Strife. I haven't yet have I? You best remove that glare from my beloved because by the time I am done with you, you will wish I was still psycho so it will be easy for you to destroy me. You better do it now.," Sephiroth said his glare sending involuntary shivers down Cloud's back and Cloud immediately looked away. " Children, children. Calm down. Sephiroth hurry before Jenova finds enough strength to take over you. Cloud be a good boy and stay.," Zack said looking at Cloud with a scolding frown on his face. " Whatever.," Cloud mumbled and crossed his arms. " All right. Here goes nothing.," Sephiroth said placing his hands in Zack's and Aerith's hand. His figure becoming drenched by the healing rain.

A green glow surrounded Sephiroth and then red spirals of energy came out of his skin. The two energies swirled together in a silent battle, each time a red energy tentacle disappeared Sephiroth's strength seemed to leave him. Yet, that wasn't the worst part of it. Not at all, it was Jenova's voice screaming in his head begging him to protect his mother and then began calling him a traitor. Sephiroth clenched his eyes shut and fell to his knees. " Be strong friend.," Zack said his grip becoming tighter on Sephiroth's hand. " Her voice is so loud. She won't shut up.," Sephiroth said clenching his eyes shut even tighter. Tifa came upto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. " She can't control you anymore. I have already told you about your mother Lucrecia. I am here with you. As long as I am here I won't let her control you again.," Tifa whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek.

" Thank you angel.," Sephiroth whispered and leaned his head closer to her. The green energy fought with the last bit of Jenova and within moments it disappeared, leaving the green energy to heal Sephiroth's mind and wounds. Tifa look at Zack and Aerith, mouthed thank you, and began placing kisses on Sephiroth's face. Cloud watched them for a moment and finally smiled. The old Sephiroth was back and Jenova was gone forever. " You are welcome. You see everything is all right.," Aerith said as she smiled and turned to leave. Oh by the way, anybody who still has geostigma should go to Aerith's church for healing. Sephiroth, Genesis is still alive. You should go find him. I bet he has alot to talk to you about. Good luck you guys.," Zack said smiling and waved bye as he followed Aerith.

" I will and thank you both.," Sephiroth said and kissed Tifa with so much passion it made them both dizzy. " Okay I can admit when I am wrong and I was. Wish you two the best. See you around.," Cloud said walking inside the Shera. " We wish you the best too Cloud.," Tifa said when they broke the kiss and placed her forehead on his and stared into his eyes. A few moments later yelling was heard. " HOLD ON! DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CLOUD? TIFA AND SEPHIROTH! NEVER SAW THAT ONE COMING!," Yuffie's voice echoed throughout the Shera and even to Tifa and Sephiroth. " What in Goddess's name was that?," Sephiroth asked her. " That would be Yuffie. Princess of Wutai and biggest mouth on Gaia.," Tifa said smiling.

" For a second there I thought it was a bansee. Close enough I guess.," Sephiroth said shrugging as they rose to their feet. " Come we have alot of explaining to do. Unless you wanna stay up here and juts listen to Yuffie yell the whole way back to my bar?," Tifa asked looking at Sephiroth over her shoulder. " No anything but that. Let's go.," Sephiroth said grabbing her hand and walking inside the Shera with his beloved...

~~~ 8 years later~~~

" The years flew by after that. One year after my salvation, a group called Deep Ground attacked. Vincent Valentine, who I found out is my father saved us from the Omega Weapon they somehow managed to summon. I found my friend Genesis and we became best friends again. He fell for Yuffie and amazingly he calmed her down ALOT. They are now married. The turk Cissinei came out of hiding to work for Reeve and was assigned to work with my father. I heard from Reeve they are much more than friends now. I am happy for them. I married your mother one month after the Deep Ground situation. We had you Angeal nine months after that and we had you Zack two years Angeal. Finally, we had you Amara one year after Zack.," Sephiroth said looking at the inquisitive looks on their faces. " Where is grandpa now?," Angeal asked looking at his father intently. Angeal mostly inherited Tifa's traits: the hair, the eyes, and talent for martial arts. Not to mention this kid could play the piano almost as good as his mother.

" Last I heard, he and Cissinei were traveling around destroying any Shinra Labs they find.," Sephiroth said looking at his eldest son. " Well, why did Genesis marry Yuffie? Isn't she too loud for him?," Zack said his eyes matched Tifa's but he had Sephiroth's hair color and intelligence. He was good at both martial arts and sword fighting. He was a good mix of them both. " I have no idea why he did, but love is a funny thing. It can strike you at any moment. I believe she is really too loud for anyone. I even don't know how he deals with it.," Sephiroth said and he shared a laugh with his kids. " What happened to Cloud?," Amara asked her brow rising with her curiousity. Now, she was almost a spitting image of her father, the hair and eyes, the skills, the intelligence, and her way of winning almost all her sparring matches with her brothers.

Sephiroth was truelly impressed and proud of his daughter. Now, don't get it twizted. He is proud of all his children and he loves them very much. " I have no idea where he is, but I am sure he is okay. If he wasn't I am sure he would've called by now. Now lay down and get some sleep. Goodnight kids. I love you.," Sephiroth said kissing their foreheads and turned out the light when he left the room. " Goodnight daddy! Love you too!," they yelled and he shook his head smiling as he entered his and Tifa's room. " Had you tell our story again huh? Denzel and Marlene sent a text saying they will be home tomorrow.," Tifa said smiling at Sephiroth while he got ready for bed.

" All right. Yeah, they like that story for some reason. They asked the same old questions too. I am running out of answers.," Sephiroth said climbing into bed. " You could tell them about some of your adventures. The good ones of course.," Tifa said cuddling up to her husband. " Amara asked about Cloud again. I can't shake this feeling that something is going on.," Sephiroth said snaking his arm around her waist. " Cloud is Cloud. He must be fine. After all he would've called if he wasn't. He chose to disappear after the Deep Ground situation was over. For sure I am his friend, but I won't worry unless he calls.," Tifa said kissing Sephiroth and looked into his eyes. " You are right. Let's get some sleep angel.," Sephiroth said smiling at her and kissed her cheek. " Okay. I love you.," Tifa said laying her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart. " I love you too angel.," Sephiroth whispered and followed her into a peaceful slumber...

**FIN**

**A.N.: Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. This was written for Amaranthos's contest. I hope to finally have chapter 3 of my other sephti story up soon. Just now added a new chapter to my genti one. Anywho, thanx to all who read this and good luck to all who are competing in this challenge. Ja ne.**


End file.
